


Runaway

by Grace_Among_the_Stars



Series: Resolutions - Way of the Warrior [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Flashbacks, Going Home, Love, Realizing you have been an ass, Thinking, soul searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Among_the_Stars/pseuds/Grace_Among_the_Stars
Summary: After a breakup, Chakotay leaves Earth but as he thinks about what his friends and father have told him, the big idiot realises he has to make some changes.





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to ”The Wise Woman Warrior”. I wanted Chakotay to do some wising up and maybe redeem himself a little. 
> 
> I am keen for any thoughts, reviews or kudos you guys can offer.
> 
> Enjoy...

So that was it. They were over and all because of Starfleet. Chakotay had moved his belongings out of his beautiful house with Kathryn and left her alone. Except she wasn't alone. She has Starfleet to keep her warm now. She made her choice and he was done. Once again, that supposed, noble organisation had taken his hopes and dreams and destroyed them. 

When B’Elanna found out she raged at him. She called him many names and said he was a fool to walk away from the best thing that had ever happened to him.

”What kind of man runs away from the woman he claimed to love for years? You had everything you ever wanted.”

She didn't know though what it was like to continuously lose what you loved. She had found happiness and a family. Tom was devoted to her and Miral. She could never understand. 

Tom for his part, said very little, but his eyes said everything. Chakotay knew Tom once had harboured feelings for their former Captain, but it had since moved on to mutual respect and dedication. Again Tom didn't know what it was like to always come second to Starfleet. 

Voyager’s former XO had called his sister and explained what had happened and asked if he could come to stay with her for a while. She was shocked but welcomed him back.

”You always spoke so highly of your Kathryn. It sounded like you were a perfect match. I'm sorry brother.”

As Chakotay waited for his transport to Dorvan, he considered his choice to leave Earth again. He knew if he stayed he would have reminders of Kathryn and their life together everywhere. They had created so many memories together and it hurt to think that was all gone now. Kathryn had shown him her old haunts and delighted in sharing them with him. Not being a native to Earth the only time he really experienced the planet was at the Academy. 

”This place has the best coffee on Earth, I always used to come here to be alone and think. It's my special place and now I want to share that with you.”

He had to get away. He felt an overwhelming surge of sadness inside him. He shoved the coffee he had been drinking into a trash can, denying himself the memories and boarded the ship, his father's words popped into his head. 

”You are always running Chakotay. Always chasing some elusive dream, I fear you will never be happy or at peace if you continue in this fashion. My son, you are loved here. You have a chance to marry and have a family. Will you leave that behind for Starfleet?”

He had, of course. He left behind a young love that could have blossomed into something beautiful. He went to the Academy to chase a dream of being an explorer and then left that dream to fight for justice in the Maquis. Now he was leaving the woman he loved, except this time he wasn't chasing anything. He was truly at a loss. 

His father was right he was not going to find happiness. He was tired of always losing, never finding peace. Well, he had but it didn't last. 

Chakotay could feel his anger simmering and his hatred building. He hated this feeling and knew Kathryn was right. He was becoming a different man. He felt powerless and wanted to flee from the ship back into her arms. She would never take him back. He had said some awful things and he realized now that it wasn't even about her job. It was him. He had royally screwed up and he had no idea how to fix it. Chakotay watched Earth become a distant dot as the ship took him further and further away. 

”Stop running Chakotay.” He whispered.

Chakotay knew he had to do some soul searching and get to the root of his pain. Perhaps there was hope he could still find peace. He would try. That's all he could do. Kathryn may never forgive him but he owed it to her and all his failed dreams, to be a better man. The only way to do that was to return to the past, the first place he ran from. Home.


End file.
